1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a tape placement apparatus in which a tape roll wound with a tape as fed object is detachably set in a width direction with a state that the tip portion thereof is pulled out, a tape feeding apparatus and a tape printing apparatus.
2. Related Art
In the past, there has been known a tape placement apparatus (printer) in which a tape roll (paper in a roll shape) wound with a tape (paper) as fed object is detachably set in a direction orthogonal to a width direction (for example, see JP-A-11-349197).
In the known tape placement apparatus, it is conceivable to have a structure such that the tape roll is detachably set in a width direction with a state that the tip portion thereof is pulled out. However, in this case, in a feeding path where the pulled-out portion of the tape pulled out from the tape roll is set, there may arise a problem such that the pulled-out portion could be set out-of-position toward an upstream side in a set direction because the set pulled-out portion is not pushed to an appropriate position in the set direction. Since a tape printing apparatus applied with the tape placement apparatus starts printing in the positional misalignment of the pulled-out portion in the set direction, that is, in a tape width direction, a printed character/an image at a printing start portion could be misaligned in the tape width direction.